


Oops

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Smut, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was given a prompt of 'Sherlock walking in on John with a girl' and then it escalated a bit. Not Beta'd and i finished it in about 2 hours so it may be rushed. I love comments and love taking prompts so let me know if you would like anything! Doesn't have to be Sherlock!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

‘John?! JOOOOOHN? Where are you?’ Sherlock shouted from the sofa, the upkeep of his mind palace now complete.

Sherlock looked around the living room; _when did it get dark?_ His stomach ached from hunger and he was gasping for a cup of tea. He looked over at John’s chair and frowned remembering that it was John’s date night; _what was her name? Gemma? Alison? Chloe!_ Sherlock mumbled under his breath as he stood up and stretched, listening to the satisfying pop of his joints realigning. He walked to the kitchen and clicked the kettle on before hearing a rummaging coming from John’s room. Sherlock walked quickly to the door and burst through into the bedroom without permission

‘John really! I was shouting you for age-oh’ Sherlock gasped, his cheeks blushing pink as he looked over at his flatmate

‘Sherlock! Get out!’ John shouted, grabbing his duvet and pulling it over himself and his companion with a groan

‘I erm… well… I’m sorry John. Wanted to know if you want a cup of tea but you probably don’t I’ll erm… I’ll just leave then’ Sherlock stammered, his hands shaking as he gracelessly pulled open the bedroom door and slammed it shut after him. His legs felt strangely weak and jelly like and his heart was fluttering wildly in his ribcage; Sherlock expected to have a heart attack, or an aneurism. That would serve John right for surprising him, John would have to step over his lifeless body to say goodnight to Chloe

Sherlock walked back to his spot on the sofa; the kettle all but forgotten as he exhaled shakily and began re-evaluating the scene in his mind;

John was on his back, one arm behind his head whilst his bad arm tangled in his date’s hair. He was completely naked and flushed; the girl was between his legs, sucking and slurping vulgarly on John’s red engorged length, her manicured fingers wrapping around the remaining shaft that she couldn’t fit in her throat whilst her other hand stroked John’s balls. Her eyes had shot up to focus on Sherlock and Sherlock had seen a flicker of something in them? _Envy? Disgust? Triumph… She looked triumphant_

Sherlock catalogued every detail of John in his mind palace, looking it away in the room dedicated to John before hearing the door to John’s room open and the familiar footsteps of his roommate on the stairs

‘Just what in the buggering fuck was that about Sherlock?’ John asked, his face still red

‘I’m sorry John. I got up and you weren’t here and it was dark. I heard a noise and assumed you were in bed alone. I didn’t expect… that’ Sherlock admitted, his eyes focused on the floor

‘Believe me, neither did i. I’m surprised I didn’t get my cock bitten off when you stormed through the door’ John giggled ‘are you alright? I didn’t traumatise you or anything?’

Sherlock nodded wordlessly before clearing his throat and lying back on the sofa ‘I’ll stay here for a while. I’ll go back to the mind palace. You won’t hear a peep I promise’

John sighed and turned around, his baggy pyjama bottoms hiding his half hard cock. He ruffled Sherlock’s hair without thinking and walked back to the bedroom; he returned the favour to Chloe, licking and bringing her to multiple climaxes before allowing himself to wank himself to completion when she got too sensitive but he couldn’t concentrate on the task… he could only think of brown curls and blue eyes open wide with surprise and shock.

* * *

 

Neither men mentioned the incident again; John assumed Sherlock had deleted it from his memory and he tried to do the same however he found whenever he indulged himself in self-pleasured relief, he always thought of Sherlock. Those perfect pink lips and hypnotic eyes would be open in indescribable pleasure as John stroked, sucked or fucked the younger man into the mattress. John stopped feeling guilty and instead found himself watching Sherlock, his graceful motions around the flat as he paced, the amazing deductions he conjured up from almost nothing and the way his long fingers curled around the neck of the Violin had John in a state of almost perpetual arousal. He hadn’t been this horny since he was 15.

Sherlock felt the same way; watching John as they lived day to day life at Baker Street, John’s perfect formula for sweet sugary tea and the way he perfectly buttered Sherlock’s toast. The way the doctor forced him to look after himself with boring things like eating and sleeping, the praise which John heaped on him when they were at crime scenes. They all made Sherlock’s stomach feel a little fluttery

Sherlock looked at the time and realised John wouldn’t be home from work for a while yet and decided to have a nice hot bath. He ran the water and grabbed his towel and mobile; putting on the music playlist he made especially for bath time. He climbed into the water and relaxed into the soothing heat, turning his normally pale skin into a dusky pink version, Sherlock scrubbed his hair quickly and left it swept back on his forehead as he washed himself and hummed along to the songs playing.

Eventually he had to climb out of the comfortable tub and dress; he wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered to his bedroom, drying himself off he threw the towel into the corner of the room and walked to his wardrobe. He opened his secret box which was stashed at the back of the cupboard, opening it and taking out his favourite toys before closing it up and walking around to the bedside table to fetch the lube he kept there. He pulled the duvet off the bed and laid on the cool cotton bed sheets; his head resting on the pillow as his fingers began trailing down his chest, his fingers lingering on his nipples, pinching and pulling them until they stood erect and sensitive on his chest. Sherlock grabbed the fleshlight and poured some of the lube inside, adjusting the settings to its tightest before rubbing the moulded plastic up and down his rapidly hardening cock. The folds of plastic pressing perfectly on the bundle of nerves under his tip; he whined low as his other hand moved back to his nipples, pinching them roughly as he slowly, teasingly slowly pressed the tip of his cock inside the toy.

‘gah’ he groaned as the plastic gripped him tightly; his hips jerked slightly at the sensations and he allowed himself to thrust into the tube for a while before stopping

He grabbed for the other toy, an average flesh coloured dildo with a vibrator inside for extra stimulation. Sherlock ran his hands over the veined cock bringing it to his mouth and sucking the tip deeply, it was too large for him to deep throat but he sucked and licked the shaft as best he could; imagining it was John writhing beneath him as he groaned and whimpered in bliss. Sherlock removed the cock from his lips and poured a generous amount of lube over the surface and pressing it against his tight hole feeling the puckered ring tense for a moment before he relaxed himself with deep, even breaths.

The first inch slipped inside and Sherlock groaned deeply; his head falling back as he widened his legs further, his cock twitching in interest at the tingles flooding Sherlock’s body. Sherlock relaxed and pressed further inside until he was halfway down the 6 inch cock, his tight hole gripping the dildo as he worked it inside; eventually he was fully filled with the plastic cock, his toes curling at the forgotten sensations of being filled and stretched. Sherlock changed his position with difficulty; he rested on his knees and slowly impaled himself on the toy, using gravity to press the cock inside him before pulling out gently and repeating until he found the perfect position for the toy to nudge his prostate. The detective sighed and whimpered as flashes of colour exploded behind his eyelids and precum began to leak down his shaft, dripping onto the bedding beneath.

Sherlock rotated his hips as he fucked himself, the sensations pooling in the pit of his stomach. He reached over and grabbed the Fleshlight, pressing his tip inside and keening when he slipped inside the tight ring which was meant to simulate the tightness of an arse, Sherlock breathed deeply attempting to keep himself on the edge for as long as possible but the need to slam himself down on the cock was building; he needed it so much that his mind screamed the words in quick bursts _needitneeditneeditneedit John! Needit_

Sherlock broke and began fucking himself harder and faster onto the plastic phallus; groaning and growling deeply as the blunt end of the cock pressed against his prostate again and again, the tightness of the fleshlight gripping his twitching cock and the ridges inside massaging the sensitive head. Sherlock couldn’t wait; he needed to cum, his mind dulled to silence as he gave one last deep thrust noticing John standing in the doorway, his eyes wide but a smile across his face

‘Oh fuck _Jooooohn_ ’ Sherlock screamed as his orgasm washed over him, rope after rope of cum filling the plastic tube of the fleshlight until it dripped out of the hole at the other end creating wet patches on Sherlock’s bedding. His orgasm lasted an impossible amount of time, his arse gripped the dildo tighter as he rocked and shook with the sensations of his climax; eventually he finished and lurched forward, catching himself on shaking arms before faceplanting the mattress

‘Lets get you cleaned up’ John offered; grabbing Sherlock’s hand and taking the cream covered fleshlight from him

‘Jawwn, I can… do it’ Sherlock drawled, his heart still beating wildly and his brain fuzzy from his orgasm

‘Yeh and you’ll fall over and hurt yourself’ John said ‘lift’

Sherlock allowed John to manhandle him until John could grasp the base of Sherlock’s toy, pulling it out of Sherlock’s tightness and leaving it on top of the discarded towel from his shower.

‘Why are… why are you here?’ Sherlock asked confused looking at the clock which read 4.45pm

‘Got an early finish. I did text you… guess you didn’t hear it though’ John smiled ‘get yourself cleaned up. I got us Thai’

Sherlock nodded and collapsed bonelessly against the headboard of his bed

‘Oh and Sherlock?’ John shouted from the kitchen ‘Now we’re equal’


End file.
